3 Words That Last A Lifetime
by MissCEAFord
Summary: A series of Zax one-shots about zoe leaving and the effect it has on Max Please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a series of zax one-shots about Zoe leaving and the effect it has on max, enjoy and it would be great if u could leave a review****J**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

Max slammed his money down on the bar, waiting for the bar man to serve him the alcohol her longed for.

Lofty slowly rise from his chair only to be beaten by Robyn. Lofty sat down again as Robyn made her way to the bar, all eyes diverted from max as she looked over at the table that she had come from.

"Max" Robyn placed her hand on max's back, making him turn round "hard shift?"

Robyn glanced back at the staff, clearing her throught. Max downed the first of his shots, making a go on gabbing the second one until Charlie moved it away from him "I think that's enough, don't you?"

"No" max snatched the shot off Charlie "I intend to get absolutely bladdered"

"Max, you never get drunk"

"I've been trying a lot of new things recently, sis" max winced as the strong liquid hit the back of his mouth "some more successful than others"

Robyn sighed, turning and taking a step forward before turning back, signaling Charlie to follow her back down to the window table the rest of the staff occupied.

"Are you not stopping him?" asked lofty as Robyn took her seat beside him

"Hard day probably" Robyn took a sip of her wine, glancing at her crumbling brother

"Where's zoe?" asked Ethan as he sat down beside lily

"I believe that r her black louboutins I hear coming now" cal smiled as Zoe walked into the pub only a mere second after he had finished his sentence

Zoe suddenly stopped as if a solid brink wall had been built in front of her, when she saw max sat at the bar with shots waiting to be downed.

Zoe caught Robyn's eye as she passed the staffs table, instead walking over to max, stealing one of his shots and downing it.

"God, zo!" max spoke loud enough that most, if not all of the staff turned round staring at the pair

"Zo?" cal laughed as him and all of the staff turned round, we'll all accept Charlie who kept his eye on Zoe and max for a split second longer

"A bit of Dutch courage, here it goes"

"I just came over to say goodbye" Zoe turned round, making sure no one saw that her hand was entwined with max's, behind her back

"Goodbye?"

"Yes, I going away for a while" Zoe couldn't bring herself to tell the staff that she had given up and handed in her resignation letter this morning

"She's resigned" max slide his hand out of Zoe's and instead turned his head to see the confused faces of staff members

"Yes...anyway I just didn't want you to hate me for not saying goodbye so..." Zoe pushed max away when he tried to hold her hand again and instead headed for the door

"Don't worry, she'll be back" Charlie glanced at Tess who now realized how big of a friend she had lost

Max dashed out the door leaving a tray of shots on the bar, all of which he would down after watching the love all his life walk away from the hospital.

"Zoe" max ran out the door stopping when Zoe turned round

"Max" Zoe lent up kissing max on the cheek only to be pulled into max's arms again, this time she let him kiss her under the moonlight

"Zoe" max tried to get his breath back as his forehead was leant against hers "I love you, you know"

"I know" zoe roughly kissed max, a kiss that only lasted a split second, a kiss that reminded her of the one nick had given her before he left holby.

Zoe walked off again, only turning back to wink at Charlie who was sat in the window, witnessing the heartbreak.

"Zoe Hanna could never leave without breaking a few hearts"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, this chapter is shorter but hopefully the next chapter will be as long, if not longer than the first one, enjoy and please keep on reviewing!:)**

Zoe sighed at the empty wine rack, she had searched top to bottom and had still found no trace of alcohol in her house. It had been the doctor's order to cut down but Zoe never was one to do what she was told.

A knock on the door made Zoe sigh, it was a Sunday night and all Zoe wanted to do was lie up with a bottle of wine and a movie.

"Yes" Zoe's eyes near popped out of her head when she saw the young porter, hands in his pocket "what do you want?"

"Charming as ever" max smiled "you getting ED withdrawal symptoms?" max noted Zoe's state, she looked ill

"I would invite you in but my house is alcohol free, believe me if there was any alcohol in my house, I would have found it by now"

"So this is what a sober Zoe Hanna looks like" max looked into Zoe's eyes, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he made his way into Zoe's house

"Very funny" Zoe slammed the door, sitting down feeling as if she would clasp if she stood any longer

"seriously, are you ok?" max sat down beside zoe taking her hand as she lay her head down on the arm of the chair "is there anything I can do?"

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't the obvious?"

"Well you're a man, so yeah I suppose it is!" Zoe sat up looking at max as he smiled

"Is it now" max laughed leaning closer to Zoe

"You will lean forward" Zoe closed the gap between her and max "you will whisper something cocky" Zoe laughed as she spoke in a whisper "then you'll..."

Max pressed his lips against Zoe as they fell back hitting the sofa

"Then you'll kiss me" Zoe finally finished his sentence as she broke the kiss for a breathe


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the fabulous reviews, I am trying to update everyday but might find that hard at the weekend, so enjoy this chapter and please keep leaving all those lovely reviews**

Max's eyes shot up when he heard her heels clicking threw the ED.

It had been two months since Zoe left, two months of sleepless nights, two months of hangovers and two months of heartbreak.

"Zoe" max whispered

The heels that had echoed through the empty staffroom suddenly stopped, pausing for a split second before Turing and continuing in the other direction.

Max sat at the nurses station, tapping his pen on the table.

"Morphine and then discharge"

Her voice rang in the air; it was like music to his ears. It was a sound that made max's head shoot up.

The sound of her heels once again clicked threw the ED, max's eyes widened when he saw the black lubricants appear at the bottom of the curtains pulled around cubical four.

"Zoe" max whispered for the second time that day

"Max, you ok?" Charlie placed his hand on max's back turning him around so that they could see eye to eye

"Is that...?" max began, turning round; pointing to where he had once saw the outline of the perfect woman

"No, I must be going crazy!" max shook his head beginning to walk off

"She does that to people" by the time max had turned round to call Charlie on his comment, Charlie had walked off in the other direction

"She sure does" max whispered to himself, glancing at his screen saver, the woman he loved

Max took his chance; he was going out of his mind. Most of the ED thought he was going crazy, all except Charlie who whatever way max turned, seemed to be lurking in the background, finding what was happening very amusing. The effect Zoe was having on max, to Charlie was better than going to a live comedy!

Max had now heard Zoe's heels many times, seen an outline of her in cubicals and seen her sitting on the seat in what was now, Connie's office

Max put his hand out pulling her round the corner as she emerged from the office

"I knew it was you" max almost shouted

"Well done, Sherlock" Zoe rolled her eyes and smiled when she locked eyes with the young porter

Laughing max pulled Zoe into a hug "I've missed you"

"I don't do hugs max"

"Not even for me?"

"Ok" zoe smiled as she wrapped her arms around max "but don't tell anyone"

"Max" zoe whispered "is it just me or are people staring"

"Yes...people are staring" max and Zoe separated and looked around "hospital cafe?"

"Hospital cafe" Zoe repeated as they walked off in the opposite direction

"Did zoe just hug you?" noel asked

"I don't know what you mean" max winked as he made his way to the elevator, where Zoe was waiting


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, but thank you to the people who have reviewed since chapter 1****JJJ**

**Not sure if I can update tomorrow, but I can tell you that this fanfic is near finished (unless I can think of anymore ideas) I will probably leave it open and check the response I get, enjoy this chapter as it is a long one and please R&R ****J**

Max's mind drifted to Zoe again as he stood in reception. Robyn was nagging max as she usually did; urging him to tell her what was going on with him.

"Robyn!" max shouted drawing attention from other staff members "just leave me alone!"

"There is nothing wrong with me, I'm absolutely fine!" max walked off only to be pulled back by Robyn

"Max, you have been like this for over three months, I'm not giving up!" Robyn shouted back hoping Tess wouldn't see or hear her

"I wish people would just leave me alone!" max tried to pull away from Robyn, but she had her hand tightly gripped around his arms, there was no escape

"Well, I'm not letting you come back to the house, until you tell me"

Louise and noel moved closer

"What!?" max looked his sister in the eye, sensing her seriousness

"Why don't you go to your girlfriend's house, you two were practically inseparable 3 months ago?" Robyn shouted making Louise and noel look at each other

"She left" max whispered, almost in tears

"When?"

"3 months ago" max whispered hoping the staff crowed round would get back to work "she left 3 months ago"

"Finally, we are getting somewhere" Robyn sighed "anyway, why would you care!?"

"Cause I loved her Robyn" max shouted successfully pulling his arm out of robins grasp "I love zoe"

Robyn's mouth hung open "zoe was your girlfriend"

"It makes sense, you have been miserable since she left!"

As soon as Robyn saw her, she slapped her around the face.

"Bloody hell, Robyn" Zoe shouted raising her hand to her face "a welcome back would have been more appropriate"

"What have you done to my brother!?" Zoe froze when she heard these words, had max told Robyn everything? "Is that a trick question?" Zoe smiled as she walked to reception

"She means emotionally, not physically" Louise laughed when she saw the confusion on Zoe's face

"Oh" Zoe laughed

"You're just an old tart" Robyn blurted out not realizing Charlie was behind her

"Robyn!" Charlie shouted

"No actually, sees right" zoe put her hangover glasses back on "I am old and a tart...possibly"

"Where's max!?" Zoe said firmly

"You're not seeing him!" Robyn had made her mind up already

"Robyn, go and restock cubicals" Zoe pushed past Robyn looking for max

"Zoe" max stood at the other side of reception

"Max, you and I talk outside NOW!" Zoe walked ahead of max pulling him around to their smoking spot

"What has happened to you?" Zoe shouted not realizing the amount of staff listening around the corner

"You" max whispered

"Max, you can live without me" Zoe leaned closer to max

"No, I can survive without you, but I can't live without you" max whispered tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "I miss you"

"I miss you too, but you need to go out there and find a woman who can give you everything you want and need"

"I need you!" max looked as Zoe turned her head

"Remind me what the last thing said to me was?" Zoe asked

"I love you, you know" max whispered

"I love you too" Zoe whispered as she closed the gap between her and max, placing a kiss on his lips after three long and heart breaking months


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is the last pre-written chapter. I have had a lot of people wanting me to continue this which I might do, but the updates will probably not be as frequent.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter (I really appreciate every one) and please keep them coming!:)**

**This is a long chapter, so enjoy!:)**

**& please vote yes for Sunetra (zoe) links at the bottom!**

One heel was quickly followed by the other as it hit the ground. Zoe handed the money to the taxi driver who had been easily distracted by Zoe's marvelous figure.

Zoe looked up at the flickering lights 'emergency department', she was back again after only four months. Was max right, was it her that couldn't cope without the ED or was it just that she couldn't cope without him, anyway there was another reason she was back.

Zoe missed all the friends and colleagues she had left behind, but she had to see max first and there was a reason for that!

Zoe leaned against the wall of the hospital, she had spotted max and it seemed he hadn't abandoned Zoe's smoking spot, continuing his sneaky Cigarettes during his shift.

Max turned around, smiling when he saw zoe's face, his eyes particularly drawled to one new curve her tight black dress showed off.

"Zoe"

"Mr. Walker" Zoe smiled stealing max's cigarette, max snapped the cigarette out of Zoe's hand as it touched her lips

"You shouldn't be smoking" max glanced down at Zoe's growing bump, taking a drag from the cigarette

"Is it that noticeable?!" Zoe looked down, straighten her dress out

"As a torch is in a dark cave" max smiled, standing on his cigarette

"Charming as ever, then!" Zoe rolled her eyes

"So, did you find 'you'?" max laughed "I see something's have changed…"

"No alcohol, swollen ankles, no smoking and a large bump, lucky me!" Zoe laughed

"Well, is it possible for you to have gotten even more beautiful?" max smiled as he turned to face Zoe

"That's what I've missed, the cockiness" Zoe laughed "it never fails to make me laugh!"

"Well, if you're happy…." max smiled as he lent closer to Zoe inhaling her sweet perfume "he's a lucky man"

"I have called you a few things but lucky wouldn't be one of them" Zoe looked past max's face, not wanting to even glace at his expression

"Me, wha…what!?"

"max, I'm five months pregnant and I was going out with you up to four months ago, do I have to connect all the dots!?" zoe rolled her eyes, this was the first time zoe had ever witnessed max, speechless

"So we were going out?" max asked, still trying to process this new information

"yes max, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you!, bloody hell, this is impos..." zoe was cut off as max putting his arms around her waist, moving her as close to him as her bump would allow, placing a kiss on her lips

"So you're trying to tell me that...I'm going to be a father?" max asked as her looked down at Zoe's bump deciding whether to make contact with his baby or not

"Go ahead" Zoe saw max's jilting hand

"Let me know if I'm hurting you" max placed his hand on Zoe's bump

"In not a china doll, max" Zoe laughed

"It's amazing" max examined Zoe's bump, top to bottom

"Max, it's just a baby" Zoe smiled

"But it's our baby" max smiled

Max lent down to kiss Zoe who pulled away, "just one sec"

Zoe pulled a photo out of her bag, handing it to max "it's my three month scan, I remember your 'office' decor and thought you could use some pictures"

Max smiled at the photo and looked up at zoe "it's my six month scan soon, so you can come to that, if you want to, that is?" zoe placed her hand on her bump, still quite not believing, that this was happening

"What's your problem?!" max gestured towards his sister who had been in a bad mood, that was increasingly getting worse

"This!" Robyn slammed the scan photo down on the reception desk, making Louise and noel jump "I found it in your pocket!"

Max lifted the photo, rubbing her thumb lightly over it. It was Zoe's six month scan, showing them that Zoe was expecting a beautiful baby boy.

"Please tell me this isn't some young girl you've got pregnant!" Robyn shot a look at max

"No, it's your nephew" max handed the photo back to Robyn

Noel and louses eyes moved from side to side as they listened for something to gossip about, while Robyn didn't know what to say, she had been expecting max to deny everything.

"Look at the name on the top" max turned his head to the side, knowing that once Robyn knew, that whole hospital would know in a matter of hours, possibly minutes

"Zoe Hanna" Robyn whispered

. /tv/tv-news/who-sunetra-sarker-strictly-come-4131078


End file.
